You Found Me
by CassandraDarling
Summary: Short Stories&Oneshots.LATEST CHAPTER: Cuddy blinked several times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and the bight lights on the stage in front of her. Cuddy smirked as she saw the poles.‘I should’ve known.’ Sucky summary, R&R and enjoy!
1. Lost and Insecure

Lisa Cuddy was sleeping soundly in her bed, next to her beautiful baby girl when she got the call.

"Hello?" She said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and carefully leaned over the sleeping baby to turn her lamp on that was placed on her nightstand.

"Cuddy." Cuddy recognized House's voice immediately but there was something different in his tone that made bumps rise on her arms.

"House, it's," She paused looking at her alarm clock. "3:47, why the hell are you calling me?" She quickly added, "And I swear to whatever god out there that if you are calling for phone sex, a booty call, or to simply know what I'm wearing I will strangle you myself so help me-" He cut her off.

"No, Nothing like that this time," He said quietly. "it's Wilson."

Lisa stayed quiet, waiting for him to add more detail but when all she heard from him was heavy deep breaths on the other line she began to worry.

"House, whats going on? Is he hurt?" She asked becoming more and more worried by the second.

"No, but I need you to meet me at the cementary with-" She cut him off.

"House! I dont have time for your games tonight so you need to-" This time, out of anger he cut her off.

"GODDAMMIT LISA!" House yelled over the phone. "This isn't a game! Wilson won't leave Ambers grave and I cant do shit to get a rise out of him...to make him respond, He wont even LOOK at me. I'm...I dont know what to do and I can't get him off the ground by myself. I need your help. If you wont do this for me, then do it for Wilson."

Cuddy stayed silent for a moment.

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be at the cementary." The phone clicked and that was it.

* * *

The both of them arrived at the same time. For a brief moment their eyes locked, and they both perpared themselves for the unexpected emotions and words that they would be experiencing in merely minutes. Cuddy was the first to break eye contact. She turned off her car and began walking in the rain towards Ambers grave, leaving House behind.

What Lisa Cuddy saw when she arrived at Amber Volakis' grave made a lump form in her throat that she couldnt seem to swallow away.

James Wilson... A man she had known for years, a man that had grown to be a close friend and her rock, was sitting in the rain and leaning against a tomb stone with tears running down his face.

Cuddy almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was House and she immediately calmed down. They looked at eachother and nodded. Cuddy walked to the right side of Wilson, and House to the left. Cuddy, who had the advantage of both legs unlike House sat down in the mud next to Wilson. House sat down on the other side of him and the three of them just sat there, on the ground and in the rain until Wilson spoke.

"We were trying to have a baby. She wanted a boy and his name would be Micheal, Mickey for short ." He wiped his nose on his wet sleeve.

"So today I got a new patient, 3 years old with a massive tumor wrapped around his brain stem, He has about 2 weeks at most. His name was Mickey. I...I looked at the parents and there was so much pain and denial and they actually asked me what I would do if it was my kid, what would I say to him to reassure him?"

Cuddy let out a small sob and he stopped and grasped her hand.

"I am still in love with Amber, with what we could've had. She was just ripped from me in a flash, things were going great and now she's, d-dead."

Cuddy pulled him to her and he cried into her shoulder. She looked up and watched as House wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve and with her other hand she grabbed his and squeezed it. He looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes and she couldnt imagine what was going through his head at that moment. Guilt and Regret were her best guesses.

At that moment, A bond was formed. Sure it would be tested to say the least, and at moments they would wish that bond would have never been made. One thing that was for sure was that this bond between these three souls would never be broken.

* * *

**Authors Note: First Off let me say I am so sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, My computer is really screwed up and is going to get fixed on Thursday. Secondly, I hope the characters weren't too out of character but this is Fanfiction so it doesnt really matter I suppose. **

**I hope you all enjoyed my 1st part of the You Found Me series and leave me some feedback and let me know if there is anything you liked or disliked or if you have suggestions, Anything at all!**

**PS: Reviews make me update faster! I Love you all! -Cassandra**


	2. Surround Me

Wilson walked through the door to his room and smiled. There on his bed sleeping soundly was his beautiful and amazing girlfriend, now his entire life. Amber Volakis.

She was dressed in lingerie and there were candles lit around the room, she must have been planning something before she fell into an unshakeable sleep.

He walked out of his bedroom, not ready to call it a night just yet. It was his birthday after all, and even though he was expecting birthday sex…just the fact that Amber was in his life was the best birthday present he could ever receive.

He was searching in the kitchen for his carton of leftover Chinese food when he got the call from Cuddy.

"Wilson." She whispered making him even more curious than the fact that his boss and close friend was calling him after midnight.

"Hey Cuddy, what's going on?" Wilson asked growing more and more curious.

"I'm sorry that I called so late…If it's a bad time or something I can just do it myself I guess." Cuddy said feeling guilty about calling Wilson on his birthday over something like this.

"No. Its fine you can always call me," He said reassuringly and added, "so what's going on is everything okay?"

He heard a deep sigh come from the other end of the phone.

"Stacy left House. Wilson he's in bad shape….even worse than before, and I know its your birthday and I'm not expecting you to but I was wondering if you can come and help me with him, he's locked in the bathroom and-"

Wilson cut her rambling off.

"I'll be there, just give me 15 minutes."

Cuddy sighed with relief. "Thank you so much James, I-"She stopped speaking when she heard the phone beeping signaling that he had already hung up.

* * *

He arrived at 2:26, exactly 15 minutes after he hung up with Cuddy.

Knocking softly on the door he expected his crippled best friend to open the door but he was speechless when Cuddy opened the door wearing a pair of light blue boxers, that he assumed were Houses, and a small white tank top.

"Hey," She said quietly and opened the door more for him to enter. "Do you want anything to drink?" Cuddy asked as if she lived there, in Houses apartment, with House.

"No, I'm good. So what happened?" He asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"So after you left the bar, Me, House and Stacey were all getting ready to go our separate ways when Stacey had to go to the bathroom. So me and House were sitting there talking back and forth as usual, and he decides that he wanted to challenge me to a quick drinking game. I agree because you know me… I never pass up alcohol," She paused and the two chuckled remembering past experiences.

"Anyways, we were on our fourth shot when Stacey got back and I stood up to let her by. I kind of fell on House when I stood up and he, as expected, made some comment that I don't specifically remember… but Stacey got really pissed off and called me a tramp and him a cheater among other things and she said that she knew something was going on between us but when we both denied it she flung the shot glasses across the room and told House that she never wanted to see him again."

Lisa Cuddy pulled her coarse raven hair into a loose effortless ponytail and sighed.

"Wow." He said, not really knowing what else to say.

Cuddy nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "I know."

Looking at the drained women next to him James Wilson softly smiled, knowing that even though House would still be hooked on Stacey for a while…her leaving House opened the door for his two best friends to finally get thoughts were interrupted when a door from down the hallway creaked.

Both doctors looked down the hall to see House limping towards House came closer Wilson noticed that his left hand knuckles were cut up and bleeding.

Cuddy must have noticed too because as soon as House sat down in between them she got up and walked to one of his bookcases searching for a first aid kit. The men didn't exchange words but simply watched as their boss jumped up and down trying to reach the top where the kit laid.

House chuckled and stood from his spot on the couch. Limping towards Cuddy he easily reached over her and got the kit down without a problem. Lisa smiled and followed him back to the couch.

Wilson couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So is there anything good on TV tonight?" He asked looking over at House, who was staring at Cuddy as she worked on his hand without saying a word.

House smirked and glanced at Wilson.

"I think I have General Hospital, the L Word and One Life to Live on Tivo."

Wilson sighed, contemplating which show to watch for the night.

"General Hospital it is." He said looking at House and Cuddy who were too occupied playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to acknowledge glanced up at Wilson and smiled.

"I think this is the episode where Jerry and Alexis get it on."

Wilson laughed and House smirked.

"Oh Goody! You know that Jerry, he just makes me melt like a Popsicle on Fourth of July with his hot British accent." House said in a girly, valley girl voice while pulling his pills out and popping a Vicodin into his mouth.

The three friends turned their attention to the screen as the show began and Wilson though that just maybe, this time wouldn't be so bad…He knew that he was wrong after House said,

"I can't do this again; I can't be a lonely and miserable addict anymore. I need you"

Cuddy and Wilson both looked at him with evident pity in their eyes.

"We Know House. We know. We wont leave you." Cuddy whispered as she put her head on her shoulder, letting sleep take over.

Wilson took one last glance at his two best friends before turning towards the TV, and as he watched House stroke her hair and smile softly….He confirmed his earlier thoughts that this time would be different and that they would all be okay as long as they had each other.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OR ANY CHARACTERS! Now that we got that over with I would like to say Thank You SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews! I was so nervous over this story...But Thank you all again and I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. **

**Please leave me some feedback! It makes me update faster !!! **

**Xoxo- Cassie**


	3. If you only try turning around

House looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he _HATED_ weddings. Wilson walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at House. He nodded approvingly at him as House attempted to fix his tie.

"You look fine House." Wilson said while rolling his eyes.

House glared at him in the mirror. "I don't need your approval Jimmy boy. Do I have to go to this shindig, or can I just give them the blender? Maybe a juicer, you know Cameron, I bet she-"

Wilson cut him off.

"Come on, we are running late and Cuddy will be here in less than five minutes." Wilson walked out of the bathroom, leaving House to take one last look in the mirror. He winked at himself and smiled._ Show time,_ He thought.

As he limped out of the bathroom, he heard a light knock on the door and he picked up his pace. He heard Wilson greet Cuddy and he silently cursed his bum leg because he secretly wanted to be the first to see her today. Once he finally hobbled into the room, he gasped at what he saw.

Lisa Cuddy had always carried herself in a professional, yet sexy way. Everyone that had ever met her knew that, of course House was the only way that would ever make a comment about it. Today there was something EXTREMELY different and it actually had House at a loss for words.

She was wearing a light purple strapless dress. It was simple…but it made House want to take her right there against the wall. She looked HOT, to say the lease and House could've sworn that he caught Wilson admiring her. He'd have to talk to him about that later.

Cuddy smiled and walked towards him. As she got closer she patted him on the shoulder, and frowned.

"You're tie is messed up." She said with a small pout, that House couldn't help but to smile at. Cuddy looked up into his eyes as she worked on his tie skillfully with her delicate, yet firm hands. They stared at each other for a moment until Wilson cleared his throat.

A Blush began to creep over Lisa Cuddys beautiful features and she focused on his tie.

"There," She said and smoothed out his shirt. "All better."

House smirked. "Yes indeed Cuddles." Cuddy smiled softly and turned towards Wilson.

"Okay guys, let's go. We have a wedding to go to." Cuddy said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

They all exited Houses apartment and set on their way to Allison and Roberts wedding.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Disclamer and Copyright. **Of course I don't Own House or any characters.

**I know this chapter is short, and I apologize for that, there might be two more parts of The wedding and then I plan to move on to something different, I'm thinking a Cuddy angsty chapter, and then idk. So you should leave me some suggestions. :) **Thank you bat-with-butterfly-wings for the wonferful suggestions! To everyone else I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews, they brighten my day. Again I apologize for the absurd shortness of this chapter but dont worry, because of all the Huddy and Chameron going around, it has motivated me to write more and more. So The next chapter will be up tomorrow, if I get some feedback on this that is. :) *Hint Hint*

Well as Always; XOXO- Cassie


	4. To have and to hold

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced and House smiled down at his new wife. Lisa Cuddy-House. It was perfect. She was finally his. He leaned down to kiss her when he suddenly felt a sharp stab in his side.

"WAKE UP!" Cuddy whispered harshly next to him. He looked around and shook his head. He was at Chase and Cameron's wedding, not Cuddys and his. _Damn._ He thought and looked around the church, to the left of him was Cuddy and next to her was Wilson, In front of them was 13 and Foreman, and in front of them he could slightly see Taub's head and the blonde next to him must have been his wife.

House leaned over to Cuddy. "When is it going to start?" As soon as he said that the music began to play and everyone stood, Cameron walked down the aisle, looking the most beautiful he had ever seen her look. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a fancy bun and she was wearing a strapless white dress that looked like something out of a fairytale. He turned his attention to Chase, his smile was huge and House thought that if it got any bigger his mouth would fall off, _that's actually not a bad idea…_He thought and smirked. They looked happy, like nothing in the world could possibly ruin their day…not even a miserable, crippled bastard like himself.

House glanced at Cuddy. She was smiling brightly, but in her eyes House saw something else. Sadness, no…longing, yes. **Cuddy wanted to get married, or at least be happy like Chase and Cameron. **His stomach fluttered slightly when he realized that** He wanted to be the one to make Cuddy happy. **As the realization about Cuddy hit him he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was standing and clapping. Chase and Cameron were officially married.

Cuddy leaned slightly to him. "You're not about to cry are you?" She asked chuckling slightly.

House pretended to sob. "You know me; I'm a sucker for love." Cuddy smirked, and patted his arm.

"Well, I don't know about you…but I'm ready to have some fun. Excuse me." Cuddy inched past House, brushing her backside against him to get out of the aisle.

Once she was out of hearing and only he, Wilson, and the priest were left in the church, he moaned.

"Oh my god." He said and smirked as the priest glared at him.

"Calm down House we still have the reception, and you know what that means…"

House and Wilson shared a smile and at the same time said, "Wedding sex!" House put his fist out for his best friend to pound, Wilson rolled his eyes and walked past him.

"Let's go, we better leave now if you want to find the hot drunk women before 13 does." House smiled, looked up at the church ceiling and prayed that Cuddy was at least buzzed.

* * *

**AN: As Always I do not own anything. I'm so sorry for the long delay of me updating, I've been so busy lately! I'm hoping everyone is still interested in this and any type of feedback is welcome! I LOVE all the ideas I am getting from everyone, they are all great! I hope I'm doing this story justice. Well why dont you decide that for me and click that little review button!? :) Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO-Cassandra  
**


	5. Such a simple thing, do you wanna try?

House walked through the reception hall doors and looked around. The room was big and fancy and everything House expected from Cameron and nodded in approval once he saw the free bar. Slowly he limped towards the bar and stopped once he saw his boss sitting alone and drinking a beer. House inhaled deeply and loosened his tie. He was ready to win the bet that he and Wilson made only 10 minutes ago.

_House sighed. "Do I HAVE to be here? Wasn't it enough that I came to the wedding!?" _

_Wilson shook his head. "House, you are my best friend even if I deny it occasionally in public. You being my best friend means that if you're not having fun, then you sure as hell will make sure that I'm not having fun either." _

_House smirked and stuck out his tongue. Wilson rolled his eyes. _

"_Anyways, what I'm suggesting is that we find a way for you to enjoy this evening without getting plastered and ruining Cameron and Chases wedding." _

_Now House was interested. _

"_Go on." He said with curiosity. _

"_A bet." Wilson said smiling, knowing that House could never resist a bet. Especially the kind of bet he had in mind. _

_House looked at Wilson suspiciously. He had a feeling that Wilson had been up to something ever since the day started. Knowing his best friend, House figured this bet had a hidden agenda. House just had to figure out what that agenda was, and then win the bet of course. _

"_Okay. I'm game." _

_Wilson smirked. Now all he had to do was persuade House to go along with it. _

"_So the object of the bet is that if you can get a certain boss of ours to willingly get into bed…or whatever else with you, you get $250 and the pleasure of all that is Lisa Cuddy. If you don't, then I get the money and the pleasure of holding it over your head." Wilson smirked as he watched his crippled best friend consider his options. _

_House nodded and smugly said, "No." _

_Wilson nodded and then the realization of House's answer hit him. Confusion swept over his features and he shook his head. _

"_What? Why the hell not?" _

_House smiled. _

"_I don't want to leave you out Jimmy boy. You need some action too! So how about we both pay 250 up front, and if I end up with Cuddy and you don't get any…I'll get the $500. But if I can't score with Cuddy and you end up with someone desperate enough, you get the $500." _

_Wilson smirked. "Okay, But what if we both score?" _

"_It's simple, we get to keep the money we put in and tomorrow we get to gossip about how dirty our women were." _

_Wilson pretended to think about this option and then put out his hand. _

"_It's a deal." They shook hands and then walked forward towards the reception hall. _

_One thing both House and Wilson knew was that it was for sure going to be an eventful night._

House smirked at the memory and limped towards his lovely lady boss. Sitting down next to her he ordered two beers, noticing that hers was now empty.

Cuddy smirked. "Hey."

"Hey." House said looking her up and down.

"Planning on getting plastered early tonight are we?" She asked nodding towards his two beers.

Shaking his head slowly, he used the back of his hand and pushed the beer towards her. Cuddy, obviously shocked by the sudden unexpectedly nice gesture that came from him, stared at the beer.

"Uhm, Uh," She stuttered. "Thank you House. That was surprisingly sweet of you."

She took a sip of the beer and House stared at her.

"You have nice legs." He openly stated and took a swig of his own beer.

"Thanks." She said staring back at him, wishing she could read him easier.

"So," He started. "do you want to dance?"

* * *

** I Do not own anything, just the idea. **

So I FINALLY Updated. I apologize for the extremely long wait, but now that I'm out of school, I will be updating WAY more! Thank you everyone for the FANTASTIC reviews! A special thanks to all my reviewers that haven't given up hope on me or my story. I am getting some WONDERFUL ideas from some people! I am always open for new ideas and just general comments/reviews, I encourage everything. haha.

This whole Wedding idea has been longer than I expected, and I'm hoping to end it in the next chapter. So give me any ideas for future stories that you would like to see!

& As always Reviews are welcome!

-Cassandra


	6. Take A Chance on Me

Lisa Cuddy blinked in confusion, she just couldn't seem to comprehend that Gregory House had just asked her if she wanted to dance.

"What?" She asked, making sure she heard him right.

"I asked if you wanted to dance." He stared up at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh." She stared at him, trying to see if there was any hint of sarcasm. There wasn't. "Okay. Yeah." She nodded her head. "I wanna dance."

She stood up and stared down at him, waiting. House looked up and in all innocence shrugged and said, "What? Oh you thought I was asking YOU to dance? I just asked if you wanted to dance, with anyone."

Cuddy, embarrassed that she fell for his little trick immediately sat back down and ordered a shot of whiskey. Once she downed her shot, she turned towards the cripple and frowned once she realized he had been staring at her intensely.

"What?" She asked sharply, still slightly angry at herself and him that she actually thought he wanted to dance with her.

"I don't know." House answered honestly.

The DJ announced that it was time for the bride and grooms first dance. House didn't really pay attention, he was too busy trying to figure out his boss whom he all ready thought he had figured out. Cuddy stared at Chase and Cameron, trying to ignore the slightest pinch of jealousy she felt inside.

Once, when she was a little girl younger than 7, Lisa Cuddy used to play house. She would be a mommy of two little babies, and the wife of the sweetest and perfect husband ever. They would have a GINORMOUS house with a big backyard and a German Sheppard named Bobo. Her idea of the perfect life and future changed after her parents divorced. Cuddy remembered listening to her mom cry herself to sleep, she remembered having to throw away 4-7 glass bottles on her mom's nightstand almost every week.

Lisa Cuddy vowed she would never end up like her mother once she grew old enough to understand. She promised herself she would never need a man to have a successful, happy life. Sometimes Cuddy still revisited that little 7 year old that was buried deep down a long time ago, and she would still wish she had the sweetest and perfect husband ever. She was brought out of her thoughts once she heard everyone clapping.

House, who had been observing Cuddy the entire time she was lost in her thoughts, made the decision to win the bet in a more romantic way. His original plan was to just get her so frustrated and drunk until the sexual frustration was too much to bear. He poked Cuddy on her shoulder and smiled when she slightly jumped.

"You wanna get some air?" House asked sincerely. Cuddy nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Why not?"

House ordered two beers and followed Cuddy outside. Cuddy led them to the steps and sat down, House followed but sighed heavily because of his leg.

It wasn't exactly cold outside, but she shivered. House took off his jacket and lightly placed it on her small, delicate shoulders.

She smiled and murmured a "thanks."

"So," Cuddy said smiling widely and turning towards House. "Lets play a game."

Houses eyes slowly ran up and down her body, making her shiver.

"I can think of a few…games, we could play." House said wagging his eye brows and taking a swig of his beer.

"No." She said firmly. "I mean a game like…Never have I ever, or Truth or Dare."

"_This could be fun." _ House thought nodding.

"Okay. Truth or dare, Cuddles?"

"Dare." She said confidently and took a sip of her beer.

"I dare you to," He began when Cuddy interrupted him.

"House this has to stay at a PG-13 level, I am not giving you a lap dance on a dare or anything else absurdly inappropriate.

"Killjoy." He said and stuck out his tongue.

Cuddy looked at him with a serious expression on her beautiful face.

"House, Either you play this game by my rules, Or we don't play at all."

House knew she wasn't just talking about a simple, innocent game of 'Truth or Dare,' she meant the game they have constantly been playing, ever since college, The game with the outcome that could change everything.

* * *

**Authors Note: A BIG Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, Someone even added this to their favorite stories list! SHOCKER. But I'm touched. Thank you everyone for being so freaking awesome. Please, Keep up the amazing and awesome reviews. haha, I promise they make me write faster ;)**

**PS: I apologize if this story has any major errors or if it's just too short for your liking. I was in a rush to finish and My stupid spell check wouldn't work.  
**

** Okay so this Wedding short story series has went on way longer than planned, but I know for a fact that It will end next chapter. Give me ideas for the future, anything that you wanna see, I will most likely write! Just name it. **

**I Do NOT own anything; Of course. **

**3333-Cassandra **


	7. I Miss the sound of your Voice

Wilson choked on his beer when the girl he had been flirting with told him she was a lesbian and secretly in love with the blushing bride herself.

"Uh…Well, See that nice looking woman over there?" He said and pointed towards 13. "She's bisexual. And I happen to know she is very freaky, if you know what I mean."

The woman squealed and hugged Wilson.

"Oh my god! Thank you Jason!" She ran off towards Remy.

"It's JAMES." Wilson yelled after her.

_Well,_ He thought to himself. _Looks like I'm not getting laid tonight. I wonder if House has had any luck with Cuddy. _

Wilson looked around the big room looking for House. When Wilson couldn't find his best friend, he set off searching for him. Cuddy took a drink of her beer and laughed, she was more than just a little buzzed House decided.

"Oh my god! Oh do you remember that karaoke bar all of us used to go to, and when we got stuck singing that virgin song?!" She said excitedly.

House chuckled.

"How could I forget? We had to sing 'Like a Virgin' and by the end of the song, somehow my pants were off. I know Pete taped it…I probably have it somewhere in my apartment."

Cuddy smiled at the memory. "Good Times."

House nodded and Cuddy could've sworn the two corners of his lips twitched up into a smile. Lisa glanced at House and then lied down on the ground. She looked up into the sky and then up at House, who was watching her intently.

"Whatever happened to us?" She whispered and closed her eyes.

House, who had been observing her for the entire night, sighed and slumped down beside her.

"I don't know."

Cuddy opened one eye and looked to her right. House was looking at her too and smirking.

"I need you to do me a favor House." She said seriously.

"Anything." He whispered truthfully. Normally House would never do anyone a favor, for Cuddy…he would always make an exception. Houses breath caught in his throat when she placed her hand in his hesitantly. Once she knew he wouldn't take his hand away, Cuddy interlaced their fingers and smiled.

"I need you to find that tape of us singing for me. I need to remember what I was like…before."

House didn't need an explanation, for once he actually understood her. He squeezed her hand and replied,

"I'll do my best."

Cuddy nodded and propped herself up on her elbow.

"So, I think we should have sex tonight." She said flatly.

House sat up and stared at her, his mouth was ajar and he shook his head…shocked.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Sex, House. You know, when two people feel the need to screw each others brains out. Don't say that you don't want this, I know you've been watching me. I know you stare at my ass every opportunity you get when you think I'm not watching. Well I stare at you too, House-"

House cut her off with his mouth. Cuddy smiled into the kiss and grabbed his head, pulling him closer to her. House thought about each time he has kissed her in the past years, he smiled. Each kiss was better than the last. House and Cuddy pulled away for air, and leaned their foreheads together.

"No." House whispered.

Cuddy pulled away confused. "No what?"

House moaned and glared at her. "Don't make me say this Lisa."

"Say what!?" She asked growing more and more confused.

"That I don't want to have sex with you!" House said angrily.

Cuddy looked up at him, hurt. "What-why not? Did I do something wrong, is it

My-"

House put his finger to her lips. Under his touch her lips quivered slightly.

"There's too much, to risk. I can't loose you Cuddy. Not now."

Lisa Cuddy nodded, feeling foolish for offering him sex so out of the blue. She knew she wanted more than sex from House, but she realized that he wasn't sure if he was ready and he didn't want to get hurt, or hurt her.

"You will never loose me Greg." She whispered softly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Never."

* * *

**Finished! The Wedding story is now officially over. I of course do not own anything. I apologize for the long wait, hopefully this chapter was longer and met everyone's expectations :)**** Now that I'm finished with this mini series, what would my lovely readers (You) want me to write next?! **

**Thank you to everyone for reading. There will be more to come! I just need some Ideas, which is where you guys come in. So read, Review, Tell your friends, and keep being so freaking awesome!**

** -Cassandra  
**


	8. Make You believe, Make you forget

House and Wilson walked towards Cuddy's office, curious as to why they both were paged by her so randomly.

"So Jimmy, what do you think boss lady needs from us this time? I bet she finally is giving into her fantasies and is planning to-"

Wilson rolled his eyes and knocked on the Dean of Medicines office door.

"It's open." They heard Cuddy yell from the other side of the door.

The best friends walked through the door and looked at Cuddy. She was more dressed up than usual, House noticed right away. Her hair was in tight curls framing her face and she was wearing a very new and revealing outfit with the classic bright red Do-Me pumps. House made a low whistle, showing his appreciation for how she looked. Cuddy blushed and looked away.

"So, what's up Cuddy?" Wilson asked breaking the awkward silence in the room.

Cuddy turned her attention back to Wilson and smiled.

"Look I have a favor to ask of you guys and-" House cut her off.

"Nope."

Cuddy glared at him and then looked back at Wilson pleading.

"Anyways, I have a huge meeting with a very wealthy donor, who is considering donating over $100,000 to the clinic."

Wilson smiled.

"Where do we come into all of this?" He asked sitting down on her couch.

"Well," Cuddy began nervously and began pacing. "You see the thing is that Rachel is at daycare, and she needs to be picked up by 1:30 and my meeting with this guy is at 1:35. So I was wondering if you guys could maybe,"

House groaned and said "No."

"Possibly pick her up for me?" Cuddy finished with pleading eyes.

Wilson watched Cuddy as she stood there practically begging him and House to pick up her daughter from daycare.

"No." House said the same time as Wilson said "Okay."

House turned to Wilson, glaring.

"No." He said firmly.

"Yes." Wilson said challenging House back.

Cuddy walked over to House, she had to be at least 5 inches away from him, Looking down House smirked. Cleavage was always her best weapon and she always used it to her full advantage.

"Pretty please House," Cuddy whispered in a seductive, husky voice. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "With whipped cream on top?" For once Cuddy actually thought she had him speechless. Smiling because she was so proud of herself, she turned around and swayed back to her picked up a post-it note and handed it to Wilson along with a piece of paper.

"On the post-it are the directions and the room number, and this paper is a signed permission forum stating that I know you guys are picking her up and that I trust you with her and etcetera."

Wilson nodded taking in all of the information and House rolled his eyes.

"You will have to take my car, because of the car seat. Uhm, is there anything else?" She pinched the top of her nose trying to think. "Oh yeah, once you get her just bring her back to the hospital and I will most likely be finished with my meeting so call me when you're here."

House, who had been strangely quite throughout Cuddy's instructions glanced up from the spot he was staring at so intently on the floor and smirked at Cuddy.

"What do we get from this?" He asked motioning to himself and James.

Cuddy glared.

"You want to compromise with me on this? Fine. What do you want from me House?"

House thought for a minute.

"I don't know yet Cuddles, I'll think of something while me and Jimmy go pick up the little rug rat. Jimmy lets roll."

House walked out of Cuddys office and Wilson stayed.

"Thank you so much Wilson, really I cant begin to thank you enough, are you sure you can I mean-"

He cut her off and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Relax, its all under control Lisa. If you just asked House then there would be something to worry about but you have me. Everything will be fine, now go get that 100 thousand."

Cuddy smiled, grateful for a friend like James and handed him her keys.

"Good Luck." She said.

"You too." Wilson replied and walked out of her office.

As Wilson walked out of her office, he turned around and bumped into House who was practically giddy and jumping up and down.

"I have an idea!" He said excitedly and limped towards the front doors of the hospital.

_That's never a good thing_. Wilson thought and sighed.

* * *

**Copyright & Disclaimer **

**So Here is the next mini story! What do you think?!  
**

**I got this idea from Alicia, who totally has the best Ideas EVER! Thanks girl! I hope everyone likes this next addition. I am so excited that I keep getting story alerts and ect. Its so awesome! Keep reviewing, and reading, Tell your friends too if you like it that much! Thanks for reading. Dont forget to click that review button, it magically makes me update faster ;] **

**-Cassandra  
**


	9. Come On Get Higher

House sat in the passenger seat of Cuddy's new SUV, bored and playing with her stereo system.

"God what kind of crap is this?" House said loudly changing the current opera station to a heavy metal station.

Pantera's 'Highway to Hell' began to play and House turned it up as loud as it could go and pretended his legs and the other hard surfaces in the van was a drum set. Wilson rolled his eyes and unconsciously bobbed his head to the music. Houses fascination with metal and rock music had certainly rubbed off on him.

"House," Wilson practically screamed. "Turn it down, we're here."

House groaned and reluctantly turned the music off. Unbuckling his seat belt he said, "Let go get the brat and get this over with."

They got out of the van and walked up to the building, there was children's artwork along the walls and the inside smelled like glue and milk.

"Bring back memories House?" Wilson said smirking at Houses horrified and twisted expression.

"No, I'm just trying not to vomit." House mumbled.

"This is the room. We have to wait until the bell rings for everyone to leave." Wilson said leading House to the end of a hall where a few other adults stood waiting for their child. A woman who looked like she had one too many botox injections walked over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello." She said cheerily. "I'm Carol, Herbert's mom," She shook Wilson's hand and glanced at House. "And you guys are?"

Wilson put on a fake smile. "I'm James and this is Greg, We are Rachel's uncles." Wilson patted Houses back.

The woman's eyes widened and she winked at them.

"Uncles. Okay then. Nice meeting you gentlemen." She said winking at them before walking away towards other mothers there to pick up their children. House and Wilson looked at each other confused. Wilson leaned closer to House and whispered.

"What was that about?"

House shrugged. "I don't know."

An annoying and obnoxiously loud bell rang throughout the building and House tightly held onto his cane, prepared to swing it at any stray kid that mistook him for their daddy. There were children everywhere, House desperately searched for Cuddys daughter and whimpered slightly when she was no where in sight.

Wilson gripped his arm tightly. "There she is," He pointed towards the only little girl in the room waiting anxiously for her mom. "Lets go." Wilson said dragging him into the room.

"Hello." Wilson said smiling at the teacher and Rachel.

"Uncle Jimmy!" The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs and ran into his waiting arms.

"Hey princess, look who else is here." Wilson said putting her down.

Rachel gasped. "Uncle House?" She said with questioning eyes.

House nodded and smiled, giving up on his cold and mean exterior. As much as he wanted to, House couldn't resist this little girl. "Come here you little nose picker and give Uncle House a hug!" He said motioning for her to come to him. She ran to him, placed her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Right back at ya kid." He said genuinely.

Wilson watched, shocked at the interaction between the cripple and pre-schooler. He was seriously thinking about getting a picture when he heard a throat clear. James turned around and flashed a smile at the young woman.

"Hello, I'm James Wilson and this is Greg House, we are Rachel's uncles." He said extending his hand towards her.

The petite woman shook his hand.

"I'm Ms. Joanna. I'm only the sub here today, so I need clarification that you and your," She looked at House and then back to him. "Boyfriend can take Rachel with you."

Wilson handed over the papers and opened his mouth to correct her, shocked and offended that she would even think that he was gay, especially with House.

"He is not my boyfriend." Wilson said flatly and motioned towards the cripple as he played with Rachel. The woman looked at him through her glasses.

"Well," She said signing a form. "How about your special friend, then?"

Wilson shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not gay! And House and I are NOT a couple!" He yelled angrily.

She stared at him for a second and bit her lip. "You're not?"

"Of course not." He whispered, afraid to attract more attention.

The woman glanced at him embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Here you are," she handed him a paper back. "You can take her with you since Ms. Cuddy signed off on it."

Wilson nodded his thanks and walked over to House who had Rachel on his lap, telling her a story.

"So, the evil ogre was killed by the handsome, rugged, and hot prince Gregorson. Well Gregorson kind of liked someone…a girl!" He said smirking as the little girl on his lap gasped. "Well the girl was a princess, and do you know what her name was?" He asked pausing as she shook her head. "Her name was Lisa Lu Lu, And she was the prettiest princess ever and-"

Wilson tapped his arm.

"Hate to interrupt this touching story but we got to get the H-E double Hockey sticks out of here." Wilson whispered in Houses ear and looking cautiously at the substitute teacher. House muffled a laugh at Wilson's attempt to not curse in front of Rachel.

"Kay. Time to go Nose picker, and maybe we can play another prank on mommy if you're good in the SUV."

Rachel clapped her hands. "YAY! A Prank!" She said jumping up and down holding Wilson's hand. The three of them walked down the now deserted school halls in a comfortable silence

"Uncle House?" Rachel said suddenly as they reached the SUV.

"Yes Nose Picker?" He said looking down at her.

"Which prank are we playing this time, the one where we pick her out pretty flowers, or the one where we get mommy a present and hide it?" She asked confused. Wilson looked at House knowingly and smiling. House stuck out his tongue at his best friend and looked down at Rachel.

"We'll see." He said helping her into the van. "Like I said, if you're REALLY good, then maybe we will do both."

Rachel smiled and after House buckled her into the seat she patted his cheek with her tiny hand.

"I think you secwetly like Mommy, and I thinks you don't have cuties, coo-ties, anymore." She said correcting herself and making a face at her own mispronunciation of words._ Just like her mother. _House thought smiling lightly.

"Hmmmmm, You might be onto something Rachel."

She smiled a wide and full smile, revealing a cute gap in her front teeth.

"You didn't call me Nose Picker! Yay!" She screamed as Wilson drove away from the building.

"Yeah, Yeah don't get used to it." House said turning up the music and looking out the window.

Wilson looked in the review mirror at Rachel who was smiling contently out the window and then at House who strangely enough, was doing the same thing._ Rachel might be the only one other than Cuddy and I, on rare occasion, to break through House's walls. _Wilson thought turning his attention to the road ahead of him and making a mental note to tell Cuddy all about House and Rachel's special bond.

_Like mother like daughter. _

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer & Copyright. **

**I just love Rachel :] & Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**It's the end of this little story, so whats next?! It's up to you to decide! :] haha. Well I'm so flattered and excited with all the positive reviews and story alerts and ect. You all rock! Please, If you have a particular story or suggestion you would like me to write please let me know, I am always open for new ideas and suggestions. I hope this story was longer than usual, I tried! aha. **

**__****OH YEAH! BTW; Me and one of my dearest friends have started a House and Grey's Anatomy crossover. If you are interested and would like to read it, just PM me. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you did with some nice feedback and reviews. They really do make me update faster. **

**So look down, see that very clickable button that says submit feedback/reviews?! Yeah you know you wanna click it, just do it!**

**Xoxo-Cassandra  
**


	10. But It's Better if You Do

**AN: Disclaimer and Copyright.**

**Please don't hate me, I know I'm the worst updater ever but everything has been so hectic and crazy(I wont bore you explaining though) and I apologize for being a such sucky updater. Look, I think that in the time that I haven't updated, I've progressed in my writing, so hopefully these newer chapters will flow much better and are more in character and ect. Let me know what you think? I vaguely remember someone suggesting that I write a story of House and Wilson taking Cuddy to a strip-joint, so thanks for the suggestion, this is for you!**

**This is a two parter and expect the next part to be up by next Saturday, maybe Sunday if my plans are still on. **

**Read, Review and enjoy!**

**_-Cassandra_  
**

* * *

"Cuddy just wait, you are going to have the time of your life tonight." An already drunk Wilson exclaimed as he dragged her into the mysterious building. Well, everything was currently mysterious to her, she was blindfolded and had to rely on her senses to give her some kind of an idea as to where Wilson and House had dragged her to for her 39th birthday.

Scrunching up her nose Cuddy sniffed the air and smelled the strong fumes of liquor, smoke and heavy perfume. The music was blaring loudly, an unknown, exotic slow song without lyrics. The room was humid, and the moment she entered she tugged at her scarf around her neck, anxious to remove the unwanted source of more heat.

Wilson pushed on her shoulders and sat her down in what she assumed was a booth, the seat was made of the type of material that would make uncomfortable sounds when you first sat down and when you would move even a fraction of an inch.

House sat down beside her on the left and Wilson sat to her right. House excused himself and Cuddy began to grow impatient, she fidgeted with her hands and jumped when she felt Wilson's cold hand over hers.

"Cuuuuudy." He said, drawing her name out and slurring it just a tiny bit. "You are going to love this, you need to just let loose and relax. Have some fun, get wasted, be free!"

Cuddy smirked at Wilson's wise drunken words and nodded in agreement. Her life was always so hectic nowadays, balancing the hospital, Rachel, and her unresolved romantic feelings for a certain cripple was certainly starting to take a toll on her.

"Okay Wilson, I give up. Where are we?" She asked, smirking as House sat beside her and passed her a strawberry margarita.

Wilson and House both shushed her and Cuddy just shrugged, taking a long sip of her drink. She felt something at the back of her head, untying the blindfold with strong calloused but careful hands. Cuddy almost shivered at the only second long brush of the hand across the back of her ear, she couldn't help it, it was one of her weak spots after all.

Cuddy blinked several times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and the bight lights on stage in front of her. Cuddy smirked as she studied the poles.

'I should've known.'

Whistles and shouts arose from the crowd of men and women as a redhead dressed in an overly large fur coat walked onto stage.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" The redhead said into the microphone at the front of the stage, Her voice silkily light and soft. Cuddy leaned forward, making an attempt to see her face, Cuddy knew this woman. The problem was that she had no idea how she knew her.

"Tonight is a very special night here at Pandora's Box, it's ladies night!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Cuddy chuckled at Wilson's obvious excitement.

"The rules for tonight are simple, every lady here tonight that wants to perform on stage is allowed to do so, you even get to keep the money you earn! There is no going all commando tonight, sorry but there are some rules that cannot be bent in this kind of place. The men here tonight should all ready be aware of the obvious rules. Be respectful gentlemen and women, I don't want to have Edgar escort you out."

Cuddy watched as a giant and muscular foreign looking man stepped onto the stage behind the red-haired woman.

"Now does everyone understand the rules?" The woman asked smiling brightly and looking straight at Her, House and Wilson. House nudged Cuddy hard in the ribcage and Cuddy snapped her head towards him, glaring.

"What?" She hissed.

"I don't like how interested you are in the broad onstage, you should be focusing all of your attention on me. Not that I blame you though, she is pretty hot, maybe we can find her after this and head back to my place and-"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his mouth, almost drawing back at the spark of electricity that shocked them both.

"In your dreams House, and I wasn't admiring her looks, I just recognize her from somewhere and I was trying to remember where." Cuddy removed her hand and played with the straw in her margarita.

House licked his lips and glanced at his boss sideways and then back up at the Redhead.

"Damn," He mumbled under his breath, wishing at that moment to go home and fall asleep, dreams of Himself with a certain redhead and boss of his, doing things that only Prince would have the guts to sing about.

Cuddy smirked as women around them began to go onto stage and have their try at the poles. Some women disappeared back stage to dress up in costumes or to pick out specific songs to dance to.

"Wilson, get your eyes off of that fake blonde and get me another margarita."

Cuddy said in demand, smirking at the shocked expressions on her co-workers and closest friends faces.

"What?" She asked, eying them both and then smiling widely. "I think that this is the best idea the two of you idiots ever had, I needed a break from the all the chaos and this is the perfect way to do so."

Wilson simply nodded, while House smirked and internally patted himself on the back, obviously please with himself. The version of 'I love Rock N' Roll' by Britney Spears began to fill the room and a woman with blonde hair and a police costume began to dance on the pole in front of the trio. House, Cuddy, and Wilson all watched with interest as she did several difficult moves and began crawling towards them. Cuddy reached for House's wallet that sat idly on their table and pulled out several dollar bills, and proceeded to stick them into the dancer's pocket.

House opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by a loud girlish shriek.

"LISA IS THAT YOU!?" The redheaded woman onstage earlier screeched from across the room. Cuddy turned around, her eyes widening as she recognized the voice.

"Becky?!" Cuddy abruptly stood, almost stumbling as she practically ran to meet the mysterious redhead in the center of the room.

House and Wilson both silently walked towards the laughing women, curious as to how Cuddy knew the woman.

"You just HAVE to get up on stage with me Lise, pleaseeeeeee." The redheaded woman said in a childish, whiny voice.

"Yeah Lisa, pleaseeeeee." House said, smirking as he limped towards them.

Cuddy turned and half attempted to glare at the cripple and his sidekick.

"Beck, these two morons are Dr.'s Gregory House and James Wilson, they work for me."

Amber nodded thoughtfully and stuck her hand out to shake theirs, Wilson complied and House just dismissed the gesture all together, instead blatantly staring at her chest.

"So, how do you know Lisa?" Wilson asked.

"We used to-"

Cuddy placed her hand over Becky's mouth to quite her.

"I doubt they want to hear about that Beck." Cuddy said, pointedly glaring at the redhead.

Becky nodded, realizing that Cuddy didn't want her co-workers to discover her dirty little secret.

"Oh, we'll save that for another time, right now, let's go dance!"

Becky grabbed onto Lisa's wrist and dragged her away back stage. Wilson and House went to their table and anxiously waited for Cuddy to perform.

"Jimmy boy, this night is just getting better and better."

Wilson couldn't help but agree.


End file.
